


Under the Sea

by jaylene



Series: Smut Mondays [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Selkie AU, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylene/pseuds/jaylene





	Under the Sea

Sakura closes her eyes, leaning into the salty breeze with a satisfied sigh. She is glad to have this time to herself, manning a boat alone off the coast of Ireland.

Seriously, who knew that Ino had a summer home here?

After the…incident, Tsunade and Ino teamed up to send Sakura away on a much needed vacation. While Sakura was originally angry and upset, she now appreciates their thoughtfulness. There is something so satisfying about spending time alone at sea, allowing the brine to seep into her bones as her skin darkened and freckled beneath the sun.

She is glad to use the skills instilled in her by her career fisherwoman mother.

Sakura exhales, slumping onto the railing as she stares out at the glistening waves. She only has a few weeks left before her flight back to the States and she wants to take full advantage.

Sakura perks a little bit, hearing a low, deep noise and catching movement beneath the water. There are tons of grey seals around the craggy coast and Sakura enjoys watching them play and bask in the sun.

Still she cannot help but start in surprise as a pale, dappled seal’s head pops out of the water, its eyes dark and keen. It is much larger than any other seal that Sakura has seen thus far and its coat is lighter.

Sakura rubs at her eyes, making sure she doesn’t have sunstroke.

“What’s a leopard seal doing up here?” she murmurs, pressing up against the railing and trying to catch a better look.

The leopard seal’s head turns to her and it regards her as if it understands her words. There is some sort of smugness in its gaze and Sakura shakes her head, telling herself to quit anthropomorphizing poor innocent animals.

The seal makes that strange, low braying sound again, still watching her.

“You’re from the Antarctic,” Sakura says conversationally, as if speaking to wild animals is sane and rational.

The seal snorts, raising a flipper in her direction before rolling away beneath the waves.

Sakura has the strangest sense that the seal just flipped her off.

Scowling, Sakura flashes her middle finger at the spot the seal just left before laughing at herself.

She feels she is going crazy.

Sakura snorts, pushing away from the bannister and heading over to rig the sails.

She needs a change in scenery.

* * *

 

It is late, in the eerie hour of the night when one feels truly alone. Though, she isn’t _truly_ alone.

Sakura uneasily eyes the pale seal stark against the tapestry of midnight waves and sky. It is hard to separate the waters of the heavens and the earth as stars play brightly across both. Sakura draws her coat tighter, taking a seat on the floor of the ship and enjoying the roll of the waves.

“Are you following me?” Sakura asks, watching the seal with suspicion. She no longer really cares if she is insane for speaking to an animal. The seal has been tracking her movements for the last four days and Sakura feels entitled to speak to it. “You know, I looked you up on my phone. _Apparently_ , leopard seals stalk and play with their prey.” Her eyes narrow. “I’m just letting you know right now that it isn’t cool at all. While it might be ‘natural’ behavior, I just want you to know I won’t give up without a fight.”

The seal yawns widely, flashing sharp teeth. It appears completely uninterested in her threat and Sakura almost growls at its laziness.

“And you call yourself a hunter,” she mutters, nearly pouting.

The seal’s dark eyes open and it brings a powerful flipper down on the waves to splash her.

Sakura scrambles back, sputtering at the sudden attack. Her bare legs are soaked and she glares down at the…the _beast_ angrily. “You are the worst!” she exclaims, standing and storming into the small cabin.

The seal merely watches, eyes glittering with interest.

* * *

 

Sakura dangles her legs over the edge of the boat, watching the seal as it darts through the water, chasing fish. Even though the seal is a definite asshole, Sakura has found that she enjoys its company. There is something… _nice_ about having a constant, if silent companion during her vacation. And certainly the seal has more personality than many of her coworkers.

She gets the strangest feeling that it is showing off as the seal arcs through the air, landing among a school of fish. Sakura grins as she watches it play with its prey, racing through the ocean. There is something majestic about the seal in its natural element and Sakura’s grin softens into a smile.

She is startled from her musings as the seal begins to growl, low and vicious deep in its throat. Sakura feels the hairs on the back of her neck prickle as she quickly draws her legs back onto the deck, staring out at the dark waves.

The seal has disappeared but she can still hear it, thrashing and calling out in a primal scream.

“Seal! Seal!” Sakura exclaims, eyeing the waves desperately, fingers bone white on the railing.

It emerges from the waves, battling with an orca. The orca has the seal’s head within its jaws and Sakura screams.

“Seal!” she calls, casting around angrily for a weapon.

There is a small cast iron ball, gleaming beneath the heat of the sun. There are actually multiple such balls, maybe seven in all that act as secondary anchors.

Sakura doesn’t even stop to think, hefting the rather weighty object with both hands, setting her shoulders back. She is relieved to have been a weight thrower on the track and field team through high school and university.

She takes the weight in her left hand, eyeing her target. The orca has its back to her but Sakura can see the way it thrashes and fights with its prey.

She smiles grimly, throwing the ball with all of her strength. It strikes the orca in the middle of the back, easily sliding off.

Sakura nearly growls, grabbing another and flinging it fiercely at the orca. It strikes the dorsal fin and the orca releases a high-pitched sound, one that pounds against Sakura’s ear drums.

It releases the seal, turning to the boat, intent clear. Thankfully, the seal appears to be whole and moving as it strikes out at the orca’s back and bites down on its abused dorsal fin.

If Sakura thought the orca could scream before…well, she was off.

The orca races off through the water, leaving its prey behind.

Sakura drops to her knees, a bit dazed by the situation and the sounds. She leans forward, gaze intent on the seal. It moves closer to her and Sakura takes in the gore on the left side of its face. Sakura bites back her reflexive nausea, shaking her head firmly. She stretches out a gentle hand, incapable of reaching the animal but hoping it understands.

“It’s going to be okay,” she says softly. “I’m going to help you. Don’t worry about a thing.”

The seal stares up at her, eyes intelligent and clear even through the blood.

Sakura exhales shakily, hopping to her feet and making her way to the nets that line the side of the ship. Ino’s father is an amateur fisherman and he enjoys commercial fishing whenever he’s in Ireland. Sakura moves the crank, watching as the net lowers into the water. Something in her head, a voice strangely similar to Karin’s screams at her for her idiocy but Sakura is beyond listening.

She has to help her friend.

Sakura runs to the railing, looking out at the pale head bobbing above the water.

“Please come over here, seal,” she says plaintively. “You need help. Please let me help you.”

The seal stays still and something within Sakura breaks.

“ _Please_ ,” she begs, eyes itching with tears. “You’re hurt. You might _die_. I…you need help.” The seal darts closer and Sakura sighs in relief. “Thank you,” she says, turning the crank to bring the seal onto her ship.

She knows that this is foolish. After all, leopard seals are predators and have attacked humans in the past. Still, she feels comradery to this seal and she knows that sometimes leopard seals take care of humans, like that photographer who a leopard seal tried to teach how to hunt. So, she takes a gamble.

(Tsunade would be so proud. Well, if she knew what Sakura is betting on, probably not.)

The seal watches with eerie calm as Sakura brings the net onto the boat, moving with exaggerated slowness to release it. The moment its head is free, the seal clamps powerful jaws around one of Sakura’s wrists.

Sakura freezes, wondering if she has made a grave mistake.

Still, the seal’s grip is gentle in spite of its sharp teeth. It merely holds its mouth around her, regarding her solemnly. Sakura gets the queer feeling that she is being tested.

“I will not hurt you,” Sakura pledges. “You are safe here, but please, I need my wrist to be able to treat your eye.”

The seal holds her for a moment more before releasing her with a snuffle.

Sakura thinks it is laughing at her.

She sighs, smiling, “Same as always, aren’t you?”

Sakura grabs her first aid kit, knowing already that it will be inadequate in the face of the injury. She returns to the seal, pulling on gloves and surveying the wound.

Sakura gasps in surprise.

The wound appears to be mostly healed with only superfluous blood slicking up its fur. Sakura gingerly runs her hands over the place where the injury once was, finding only a raised scar. There is no entry wound; no wound whatsoever. But that doesn’t explain the blood or what Sakura knows she saw.

The seal’s eye where the orca bit is red where once it was dark grey.

Sakura smooths a hand over the seal’s coat, unable to reconcile what happened. “I don’t understand you,” she murmurs before picking up a cloth and gently rubbing away the blood and gore.

The seal yawns at her, eyes closing sleepily.

Sakura, finished cleaning up the mess, stands and moves into the small kitchen. She places her hands on the counter, knuckles going white as she wonders how she is going to get the seal back into the water.

“Thank you for your assistance as unnecessary as it was,” a low, rich voice says.

Sakura starts, whirling around to catch sight of a man standing in the doorway.

He is tall and fit, skin covered to speckled marks that remind Sakura of freckles. They seem bigger though and darker. They run up his sides and limbs, leaving his front nearly bare. There is a beauty mark by his lip that Sakura finds herself entranced with. His hair is dappled silver and hangs down around his ears. His eyes are mismatched, one grey and the other…the other is red with a scar bisecting it.

He is also completely nude.

“What the hell?” Sakura exclaims, grabbing a pan in readiness to defend herself. “How the hell did you get on this ship?”

The man steps forward and Sakura tries her best not to allow her eyes to fall beneath his waist.

She fails miserably.

“Don’t you remember?” he asks, smiling. “You brought me on board.”

“Y-you’re the seal?” asks Sakura, backing into the counter.

“I am Kakashi,” he says, inclining his head, a smile still tilting his lips.

“And you’re a seal,” she says, still disbelieving.

“A Selkie to be more accurate,” he says. “One of the Fae.”

Sakura nods, gaze darting around the room. She’s heard the folklore from the locals. She knows the stories. But a Selkie? A man who changes between seal and human form by removing and putting on his pelt? It is a little much to take in.

“You disbelieve,” says Kakashi, smile falling away and eyes flashing. “How?” He lifts his hands and Sakura’s eyes rove the pale pelt in his hands. It is definitely the seal’s. “Can you still disbelieve? Look underneath the underneath and realize the truth.”

Sakura swallows, hit with the reality of the surreal situation. “Why would you even show me that? If I take it aren’t you trapped as a human for seven years?”

“I trust you,” Kakashi replies simply.

Sakura feels her mouth go dry, both at his words and at his raw beauty.

His nudity is _incredibly_ distracting.

“Well,” she says, clearing her throat. “Ah, what now?”

“You’ve been a good and honest friend,” he says, moving closer and smiling at the way her gaze focuses on certain parts of his anatomy. His hand raises and glides over her bared, freckled shoulder. “I would like to repay you for your kindness.”

Sakura shivers at his cool touch, smooth and silky in a way that is inhuman. “What did you have in mind?” she asks, a husky quality to her voice.

Kakashi’s lips slowly curl into a wide smile as he lifts his free hand to card through her pink hair. “I would like to… _please_ you.”

Sakura’s toes curl at his voice, strangely reminiscent of the low calls he made as a seal. Sakura sees so many odd resemblances between the two forms, his markings, his mismatched gaze, his resounding voice. She feels herself flush in pleasure and slight embarrassment.

She knows what he means by his comment and tone.

She thinks of her friends back home, wanting her to cut loose and have fun. She smiles slightly. This is her vacation after all.

Why wouldn’t she hook up with a supernatural entity?

“Alright,” Sakura says, taking his hand and guiding her to her bedroom. “I’m Sakura, by the way.”

* * *

 

Sakura glances up at Kakashi, eyes dark with lust as she shamelessly takes in his full body.

Silver, coarse, curling hair trails down increasingly to his cock. He is long and thick, flushed with blood. There are dark spots that cover him here, probably mimicking the markings on his pelt.

“I am at your command,” Kakashi says, kneeling on the bed, gaze smoldering.

Sakura grins, pushing him down onto the mattress. “Good,” she says, moving nimble fingers down his chest.

She traces the different spots that cover him, interested in mapping out the patterns of his skin. He groans beneath her touch, enjoying her curiosity. Sakura traces an easy finger around one nipple, smiling as it tightens and raises beneath her ministrations.

 “Sakura,” he says, voice rumbling as he paws at her shirt. “Why do you wear these pelts? They are unnecessary in this form.”

Sakura laughs breathlessly, quickly divesting herself of shirt, bra, and shorts. She yelps as she is flipped in the bed, finding herself looking up at Kakashi.

His face is near her core and he inhales deeply, smiling sinuously. Kakashi is quick to pull her underwear away, gazing with awestricken eyes at her bared skin. She is warm and wet, her folds a healthy, flushed pink.

Kakashi presses his fingers up against her, listening with heady pleasure as she keens in response. He spreads her nether lips, bringing his face even closer. A sheen of arousal coats her core and Kakashi boldly draws his tongue up her in a long stripe.

Sakura moans, body withering as her hands delve into his hair, clasping hard. “Kakashi,” she says. “Kakashi, _please_.”

Kakashi, seeking to please, pushes his tongue further, nearly delirious with the scent and taste of Sakura. Two fingers accompany his tongue, curling and playing along Sakura. He listens closely to her hitches in breath and panted curses. He adds another finger as her voice approaches a new octave.

“Kakashi, Kakashi, _Kakashi_!” Sakura cries as she falls over the edge.

Completely blissed out, Sakura tugs at Kakashi’s hair, prompting him to move up her body. There is a glossy shine around his lower face and Kakashi lazily licks his fingers clean. Sakura’s gut clenches with heat again and she rolls, pushing Kakashi down onto the bed.

His cock is nearly weeping at this point, covered in pre cum. Sakura wraps her hand around it, pumping it once, twice before spreading her folds over him. She glances up, asking for permission.

Kakashi’s hands come up around her waist, pulling her down over him. They groan simultaneously as her pubic bone brushes his. He is seated within her and wrought with the sensations of tight, wet heat.

Sakura, for her part, is incredibly full. She moans as Kakashi twitches within her. She places her hands on his chest and shifts experimentally.

The new angle is all the more satisfying and Sakura sets a steady pace, moving and gliding over him. Kakashi’s hands come up to cup her breasts, tweaking and pulling on her nipples. Sakura groans at the new assault to her senses and increases her pace all the more.

Kakashi looks up at his constant companion for the last few weeks. He followed her at first out of curiosity before becoming enthralled with her personality. She is a kind person and never fails to amuse him. He knows she is here because of some sort of…incident back home; something to do with an emotional breakdown. Kakashi doesn’t fully understand it, even though she has told him the story but he is glad she is here. When she saved him from one of Akatsuki’s drones, he knew he was gone.

His hand comes up to touch her face, tracing her features. It is an oddly gentle gesture in the middle of their passionate encounter and Sakura’s eyes open to fix on him.

Kakashi leans up on his elbows, pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss.

Sakura pants into the kiss, hands bracketing his face as the angle of their intercourse is changed once more.

“Sakura,” Kakashi says, nipping at her lips and the column of her throat. He rolls his hips in powerful thrusts before moaning again, “ _Sakura_.”

Sakura’s hands seek out Kakashi’s as she nears the precipice once more.

“Kakashi,” she returns. “I—I’m so close!”

Kakashi frees one of his hands, fingers rubbing against her clit.

Sakura is at the edge, wavering. Her gaze becomes an odd mixture of fuzzy and focused as she stares down into Kakashi’s face, so glad that she is sharing this moment with him. His fingers twitch against her clit and she is gone, cast out in an ocean of endless ecstasy.

Kakashi moans as Sakura tightens around him, falling apart beneath her. He shudders through his orgasm, biting down on her shoulder.

Kakashi wraps his arms tightly around Sakura, reclining back on the bed as they slip into a state of boneless bliss.

Sakura dances tired fingers along Kakashi’s sweaty chest, a contented smile on her face. She presses herself into the hollow of his neck beneath his chin, ready for sleep.

“Best vacation ever,” she says drowsily.

Kakashi’s soft laughter, both heard and felt, heralds her into her dreams.


End file.
